Nothing happens without a reason
by IselinBlackmore
Summary: Starting from 5th season(by me) ;)
1. The prison of Andros

**Disclaimer: I do not own "winx club". **

**Note: Sorry if my english is bad but i'm from Poland. **

** Note 2: story starts after episode "The Lilo" **

* * *

**1. The prison of Andros**

We were so close...so close to get the power and finally annihilate six annoying fairies...so close, but still to far...Icy thought, clenching hands on the trellises of the coral enter of the cell and watching underwater dance of barely visible rays of the sun.

All day we were chasing after the Winx to get the Lilo and to defeat those fairies once and for all, but it ended as it always ends: our failure, humiliation and prison. This time we were not closed in LightRock or Omega dimension. We were send to prison of Andros placed underwater. Now you can ask how we were breathing? The answer is very simple. They took our powers away from us, but in meantime they thrown at us, as the majority of the prisoners from land, a spell that surrounded us the magic coating, changing water into oxygen and allowing normally talk.

We were doomed for eternity without daylight but it wasn't that bad. The prevailing gloom around was perfect for the witches from Cloud Tower. The guards were tritons, male version of mermaids. They had golden helmets, armors and tridents. All of them looked identically, there was no difference between them and that's what was annoying me. The same type of muscles, the same colour of skin, armor and i had the impression that even their voices are the same. Depressing boredome around...but i remember Valtor saying: "In the prison you got time to think. Time to think of how and who you gonna revenge on". Me and my sisters had even to much of it to think about revenge and that's why our plans were never rational so we were losing all the time. In previous years we had more luck than sense, that we managed to survive at all all those fights against those damned fairies and being stuck in prisons. Darkar and Valtor helped us to get out of LightRock and Omega dimension but it doesn't change fact that they used us and we did let them because we thought that they will share power with us. We were so naive...We won't change the past but still we have a chance to not waste what is yet to come.

"This is slowly becoming a routine" murmured bored Darcy. She was laying on the floor with hands under head and staring at the dirty green ceiling.

"Slowly?" mocked Stormy. She was sitting in her place to sleep and leaning on the wall. "Losing the fights against the Winx is routine since we first met them in Magix. Don't tell me you have forgotten"

"Oh, trust me, i haven't" replied goldeneyed women with irritation and disdain for the fairies "We we seniors of Cloud Tower then and we were defeated by amateurs!"

"Actually they didn't beat us then" interjected Icy turning her face to her sisters "They ran away" she said with an emphasis on second word. The other two witches were not certain what to say and whether to say, so silence filled the air...

* * *

For last two days Trix sisters haven't talked much with each other. They were thinking a lot instead. Darcy was focused on dreaming, she dreamed about what would happen if at some point acted differently. Stormy was dozing, wondering what could mean a dream about pink dragonfly on a glacier and Icy for last fourty eight hours was deep in thoughts about the mistakes of the past. Suddenly wind queen's eyes grew wild.

"You think we're going to stay here for ever?" she spoke quickly and abruptly. When her sisters heard it almost jumped up in surprise.

"What are you talking about Strom?" witch of illusions raised an eyebrow and looked with pity on her little sister. "More optimism. We'll soon come up with some plan for sure. We have escaped from prisons, so~"

"More optimism?" interjected Icy with a snort "We'll come up with some plan?"

"What's your problem Icy?" said dark-haired, throwing the leader a hostile look, but when the ice witch opened her mouth to answer, prisoner few cells up shouted

"Toxins! Toxins in the ocean!"

"Shut up old men!" ordered the guard, but prisoner only got angry

"Let me out of here! Toxins! They'll arrive here! They'll come after the false king! I don't want to be a mutant! Toxins!"

"What is he talking about?" surprised Icy and she and her sisters swam to the cell door

"You haven't heard?" asked in an undertone green-skined prisoner in the cell beneath them, leaning his head to see faces of the witches. Trix denied. "The day before yesterday between portal between Andros and Earth leaked toxins called pus. Reportedly, when creature of sea or land will absorb toxins changes into a monster"

"Okey, but i still don't get it. I mean...who is the false king?" inquired dark witch. Darcy has always preferred to get all the knowledge about the event before she starts to think over it.

"It's a different story. Yesterday, in king Neptun's palace was coronation. He had to choose between his sons, Nereus and Tritannusem which one will be the successor to the throne. He chose Nereus and Tritannus because of his jealously wanted to kill his brother. He attacked him in disguise but was defeated by Neptun. Apparently Tritannus will be closed in our jail."

"And how do you know that, huh?" said Stormy with suspicious tone

"I heard the guards talking about it with each other at night"

"Silence!" yelled one of the guards in the direction of the prisoners. Green-skined boy stepped back to his cell so the witches couldn't see him anymore.

"What do you think?" said Icy in a low voice, when all three sat in a circle on the floor. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"We can't exclude that possibility" said wind queen, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I still don't get it..." said dark witch thoughtfully, sisters looked at her puzzled "How did the old men few cells above us heard the same thing that the boy a cell beneath us? It's a bit illogical."

"Those guards are definitely not that stupid to talk about these things loudly and clear" picked Icy and Stormy added:

"Indeed, it is weird..."

* * *

Whispers swept through the jail when two guards came from king Naptune's castle. Their hands were tightly clenched above the elbows of the rebel between them. This triton had golden eyes, long dark purple hair, fair skin, a muscled body, a green dorsal fin and scales and a long snake-like fish tail.

"put him into the cell next to those troublemakers from Magix" said guard of the prison of Andros without hiding contempt, and those from the castle did as he ordered. With all strength they got they threw triton which they brought into the cell. Rebel hit the wall and slumped along it.

"Tritannus, right?" he heard, but when he turned in the direction the voice was coming from, he didn't see anyone.

"We've heard about you" spoke second voice. Little scared triton swam to grating between his and the cell the voices came from. "You're the one who attacked his own brother to get the crown for yourself"

"You're like us already" summed third voice. Tritannus looked deeper into darkness in front of him and saw three shadows of female shapes.

"Who are you?" asked triton frowning and clenching his hands on trellises between the cells. "Tell me" he added when he haven't heard the answer. Figures haven't said anything but they came out of shadows. Tritannus took a look at three women. Women on the left had turquoise eyes and hair of colour and shape of storm cloud. Women on the right had golden eyes and long dark brown hair. But triton devoted most of attention to women in the middle of the other two. She had long snow-white hair tied in a hight pony-tail, which simultaneously with dark blue cape was moving in the water as at the wind and light blue, cold, sharp eyes. Beautiful, passed through his mind and when their eyes met they both smiled gently.

Strange shudder passed by ice witch's body. She felt likewise when she first saw Valtor, but now, when she looked in deep golden eyes of rebel triton she felt much more than just physical attraction. It was hard for her to tear her eyes from his muscled chest, but she finally made it. First she looked knowingly at Darcy, then at Stormy and all three laughed.

"We" they said at the same time "Are the Trix" they laughed again and stepped back into the shadows...

* * *

**I hope my english and the story are not that bad ;)**


	2. The rise of Tritannus

**2. The rise of Tritannus**

"Wait, don't go!" called Tritannus, but the Trix didn't react. He withdrew a little upset, slumped against the wall, pulled his tail under his chin and hid his face. He didn't expect nice and warm welcome in jail, but he haven't though that he'll meet such disregard. I'll have to get use to it, he sighed in his thoughts and he haven't even noticed when he fell into deeps of darkness, dreaming of white-haired beauty...

"Toxins!" scream woke him up. He looked around confused. He noticed three women swimming to enter of the cell and looking down. Tritannus did the same.

"What's happening?" he asked raising an eyebrow and observing the Trix.

"Toxins are near" golden-eyed shrugged her shoulders and came back to her place to sleep.

"Very detailed description of situation, Darcy" murmured white-haired with crooked smile.

"Whatever" women with storm curls on her head waved her hand and sat next to dark-haired.

"So your name is Icy?" triton tried to get attention of blue-eyed beauty. When she looked at him she beamed right away and pale uncontrolled blush showed on her face.

"Yes. I am Icy and those very sociable two witches are my sisters, Darcy and Stormy" she replied swimming closer to purple-haired.

"It's very nice to meet you" smiled Tritannus, looking in the eyes of ice witch. He felt hot wave passing through his all body and he thanked to God that he is triton. If not cold water around, for shure he would have been all red. Tritannus wasn't sure what's happening to him. He never felt like this before. No one ever had such an impression on him and did not cause that he could not focus on anything. She was first one who made it and right away after he saw her. Golden-eyed didn't expect to meet women of his dreams in prison. Yes. Icy was the women of his dreams. He felt in love with her to the hilt, from the first moment he saw her he knew she's the only one and he wasn't about to deny it.

"Look at them" whispered Darcy. Wind queen made a face as she was sick.

"Disgusting" she muttered

"I hate it when Icy is polite!" hissed witch of illusion, watching the Trix's leader with narrowed eyes and wondering about the reason for this entire behavior of her sister.

"Tell me, Icy, what such beautiful women like you is doing in here, in underwater prison of Andros?" asked triton still staring at her blue iritis. After his words she immediately turned to her sisters and clenched her fists in anger.

"It's all because those annoying fairies!" she growled. Shortly after she took a deep breath and all her rage was gone. She looked at Tritannus who's glance was focused on her.

"I can't believe your father made your brother crowned prince instead of you!" she said in disbelieve, changing the subject and trying to concentrate on what she was saying. The whole person of muscular triton in front of her caused that she couldn't focus on anything else, but him. "You're obviously should be a king"

"That's exactly how i feel!" picked golden-eyed, feeling as rage and hate to his brother and father are growing. "But Nereus was the favorite from the beginning, he was the only one who had meaning to my father and I...I was seen as insane madman"

"Insanity isn't always a bad thing" Icy said slowly and with mysterious tone "Sometimes it is a great advantage"

"You think so?" he asked with barely heard hope in his voice. Witch nodded her head.

"If not mad obsession we could have not met, because that is the cause of that me and my sisters are stuck in prison once again"

"Obsession with what?"

"Death, Tritannus. Obsession to defeat six fairies who dared to humiliate and beat us." She said as if death doesn't exert any impression on her, as if killing and watching death of humans in her life was the norm. "But it's enough that we get out of here and this time we won't give so easly for a win"

"If i could only touch my trident..." said triton, distracted for a moment from the witch's eyes and looking at the center of the prison, where rested his weapon"I could get us all out of here and we could get revenge together on those who caused our pain and misery"

"Did I underestimated her?" said Darcy, studying actions of her older sister.

"What's the matter?" asked Stormy raising an eyebrow.

"Just look at Icy" said witch of illusions, but turquoised-eyed looked as she still didn't uderstand what is her sister talking about. Darcy shook her head disappointed intelligence of wind queen. "She's got a plan. Good plan. But why she didn't say a word?"

"I have no idea, but...actually why he needs trident to get out of here?"

"Stormy" moaned dark-haired

"What? I dozed off on that lesson. Griffin sounded really boring then" wind queen justified herself.

"Sea creatures like mermans or mermaids need something to transform their mental power into physical. One of those things are tridents and in this case royal trident" explained irritated goldenyed "Is there something else you don't understand?"

"No, no. Everything is clear now." Replied Stormy with innocent smile and left her sister alone.

Next day

In the shadows of their cell, witches had a quiet conversation, trying not to wake up sleeping triton.

"Okey, fine. I'll tell you" Icy rolled her eyes. Since she talked with new prisoner yesterday, younger witches tormented her with questions. "My plan is Tritannus"

"What?" asked her sisters at the same time.

"We've noticed you're crushing on him, but what's got with our escape?" snorted Stromy and Darcy agreed.

"Come on, move those rusty brains" she said, but didn't deny that something is going on between her and Tritannus. "If that old men is telling the truth, toxins will arrive here soon. And what is happening when someone will absorb pollution?"

"Changing into a mutant!" said Darcy, while look on her faced changed from boredom to enlightenment. "You're genius, Icy!"

„I know" she answered with proud smile.

"But how do you want to force Tritannus to absorb toxins?" asked Stormy spreading her hands.

"I don't have to forcing him. It's enough if I'll incite his hate and temptation of getting power" explained Icy in a tone as if it were the most obvious obviousness. "Old men shouted that toxins will follow false king. Tritannus is this false king."

"And what if not? What if there are some other false kings?" wind queen couldn't stop thinking of other possibilities.

"Think positive~"

"Go to hell with you're stupid optimism!" growled turquoize-eyed.

"What's going on?" the Trix heard sleepy male voice.

"You silenced her a little to loud" said Icy with malicious grin and hands on hips and when Stormy mumbled something what sound like sorry, she turned to Tritannus.

"You have to forgive her. She's quite..." she thought for a moment "Impulsive. Yeah, that's the right word."

"Oh, I see" said Tritannus, trying to hide amusement.

"I am NOT impulsive!" yelled women with storm of curls

"She's right, Icy" interrupted Darcy with cunning smile "Agressive is much more suitable in this case" she said and both exploded with laugh. Tritannus also smiled but he was still too sleepy to laught full breath. After some time she finally calmed down. She sat down cross-legged in the middle of the cell., with offended expression on her face and crossed arms. Suddenly, the old men few cells above them got attention of all four

"TOXINS ARE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MUTANT!" he screamed a little hoarse voice. At the next moment terrified cheers of surprise swept across the whole prison. The old men was telling the truth. Something black, dirty and toxic hovered above the prison of Andros. For a minute it didn't move causing increasing tension of some prisoners and curiosity of other, until it suddenly flowed rapidly down towards the cells. Guards didn't manage to react. Toxins swam near Tritannus as if waiting for his move.

"Interesting" wondered Darcy "You were right, Icy"

"You had some doubts?" leader asked with a sneer

"Not at all. Contrary. I was thinking positive." replied dark-haired, smiling to herself. Meanwhile in the cell next to Trix, triton noticed that oil is waiting for something. Hesistantly he reached out hand towards it. Then it surrounded him. Toxins penetrated under his skin and teared it. Tritanntus struggled with horrific pain. He wanted to go back in time and do not touch the stuff called pus. The Trix was watching the whole situation with interest.

'"It's working" whispered Stormy in disbelieve.

"He's turning into a monster" added Icy with a smile and mad twinkle in her eye. Tritannus writhed in pain on her eyes and she liked it. In his thoughts he begged for quick death, but it didn't happen. Instead his old form disappeared. Triton turned into mutant mermen. He became bigger, muscles also grown and as his new skin they were dirty green. Red flooded his eyes. At the next second all agony was gone. Tritannus felt much more stronger, he felt that he can manage to do everything.

"My trident!" he called, extending his hand towards gratings of the cell. Gold thing immediately swam to his owner "My father will dearly regret that he chose my brother over me!" he growled, watching guard in front of his cell. He cumulated a bit of anger which flowed from him to trident and turned into missle which broke the cell door and made the guard flew off to the other end of prison.

"The prisoner is escaping!" shouted, shaking out of amok. Few another joined to the guard. Meanwhile Tritannus left his cell and he drew freedom to the witches by the subsequent missle.

"Come" even without those words Trix immediately gushed out from the "cage".

"Oh, thank you" said Icy doing butter eyes, fascinated by the new look of her savior.

"Whatever" muttered Stormy. Somehow she didn't feel sympathy to insane triton her sister felt in love with.

"What, at last we're out" said Darcy. She thought that Icy's plan will end at this moment but now she realized that ice witch found new ally. Dark-haired wasn't sure if it is good idea to build alliances with rebel son of king Neptune.

"Stop this monster!" commanded leader of guards, pointing at mutant. Tritannus gritted his teeth cause of rage.

"Out of my way!" he shouted, attacking. Toxins hit three guards who soon began to collapse in pain, just like him before. "What?" red-eyed asked himself, but in a moment later he understood. Toxins did with the guards the same thing they did with him: turned them into mutants. Tritannus smiled to himself. At one point he noticed small, colorful sea creatures escaping.

"Keeper of the underwater gates" he said, blocking their way "You can't escape me" he laughed, satisfied by their fear.

"What are they?" asked blue-eyed with curiosity, flowing to Tritannus with her sisters and mutants.

"A little sea rats. They got the power to open the gates between seas of all the worlds." Explained mutant mermen "If I could possess their powers I could leave Andros and go to Earth"

"Sounds like a plan" noticed ice witch "So do it" she said harsh, frowning slightly. Tritannus ignored her tone, he haven't felt offended fact that she's giving him an orders. On the contrary, he's received her commend as an incentive to sadistic power deprivation under those little creatures. He used his trident to absorb keepers's magic and meanwhile he came up with the idea how to satisfy ice cold beauty.

"This is only the beggining" he said, getting attention of the Trix who's eyes were watching as powerless keepers are fading into the deeps of the ocean. "Those two were only the first. I'll hunt down all of their kind and absorb abilities to open underwater gates between all the worlds" noticing Icy's smile growing he continued "And after that, I'll be able to cross gate of the Infinite Ocean from where I'll manage to reach all the realms with my trident!"

"Excelent, Tritannus" said ice witch. Tritannus impressed her, he had ambition and Icy was going to use it.

"You'll see, Icy. I will rule the magic dimension!" he screamed, blinded by a vision of power.

"I just wish me and my sisters could help you" said white-haired, pretending to be sad and helpless.

"Why can't you?"

"We don't have our powers. They were taken from us" she replied and soon after that her tone became seductive "But if you could…"

"Restore them?" finished Tritannus, not even noticing that he had fell into another witch's trap. Icy perfectly manipulated people, however, she didn't have to do it often, because Darcy could just hiptotize them. But this time the ice witch did not have to exert herself too much. Red-eyed seemed to do everything she'll tell, it was some kind of naivete to her.

"Yees. Could you?" she asked, looking deep in his eyes.

"For you, Icy" said Tritannus, giving blue-eyed gentle smile. He gathered some toxic energy and by the trident he passed it on the Trix.

"Yes! Our powers are back!" exclaimed Icy, overjoyed on her own way. However, she soon became sad, noticing what's happening with their new ally.

"W-what? What's happening to me?" said Tritannus, feeling sudden outflow of powers. He went back to his old, weak form. He felt dizzy. Icy quickly swam to him and held him as he leaned back.

"I think you're out of pollution" she said "The oil that was in the water. But I know where we can get more of this stuff" he looked at her waiting for her to end "Earth"

"Then that's where we'll go" he said weak voice. Despite the fact he suffered because of pollution, Tritannus was convinced that he needs more of it. He was stronger and could do much more as a mutant, and in some way he missed the toxins flowing in his vains. "On Earth" he ordered and because he was exhausted, white-haired had to help him to swim.

"Let's go, sisters" threw Icy, swimming away with golden-eyed triton

"What do you think?" Darcy asked her younger sister

"Icy's plan is working so why not" replied wind queen

"I think that this whole plan may result something very bad" said dark-haired, while following mutants, triton and their sister in the direction of Earth's gate

"You think Icy is not pretending this all crush?" picked turquoised-eyed

"Exactly" nodded Darcy and Stormy frowned

"We're screwed…"


	3. Alfea's Archive

**3. Alfea's Archive**

"I have a bad feeling" whispered Stormy right after crossing the gate to Earth. Darcy shivered anxiously. Icy looked at her and frowned. Something was wrong.

"Lead the way, Darcy" she said coldly, as the general to the soldier, pointing the way to the surface. Dark-haired swam to the top without a word and Icy and Stormy followed her. Witches emerged from the ocean and instantly encountered what they were looking for.

"Sisters. Today is our lucky day." Said the leader with a cunning smile.

* * *

"What were you saying about that lucky day?" muttered Stormy, falling on the ground next to Darcy, which was leaning against the tree.

"Nothing. Forget it." Sighed the leader, sitting down on the nearest rock.

"I don't like escaping from fairies. It's humiliating." Witch of illusion crossed her arms.

"Is optimist gone?" Stormy asked mischievously, stabbing her sister's cheek.

"Leave me alone!" growled Darcy, pushing turquoise-eyed to the lake, which was a part of their hideout.

"Hey! That water is icy cold! That was unfair!" yelled wind queen and clambered on the shore, shivering.

"Maybe not fair, but funny" witch of illusion smiled to herself and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the tree.

"We'll see if you found that funny" whispered Stormy furiously. She lifted her hand in the direction of the lake, raised little of water and then tossed it on Darcy. Golden-eyed screamed in shock.

"Stormy. I am going to kill you." She said, standing up and clenching her fists, in which began to form spheres of dark energy.

"What exactly is our goal? Is it still the Dragon Flame? Or just desire to send the redhead fairy and her friends to the afterlife?" asked Icy suddenly, still sitting on the rock with gloomy face and stared at the ground. She seemed to not realise that her sisters are about to kill each other, which was not that unusual. Darcy and Stormy looked at witch of ice with genuine surprise, stopping their small fight.

"Actually…" begun turquoise-eyed, but she didn't say anything else. She sat down on the rock next to white-haired with sadness, because she didn't know the answer on the question. There was a moment of sad silence.

"Okay! Get a grip! Both of you!" shouted Darcy imperiously. Icy looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "Think positive! We will win someday, won't we?"

Icy and Stormy looked at each other and said at the same time

"No, we won't"

"With that approach you can go back to LighRock monastery" sighed golden-eyed and resigned sat by the shore of the lake. She looked around lazily. She picked up the first stone she saw and threw it into the water…

* * *

Night is the most beautiful time of day. Favourite time of witches. Not only the best for rituals, doing potions or casting ancient spells in the light of the moon. Magic of night, stars, moonlight was causing that even the thickest ice could melt and release the heart, human feelings, memories…in the quiet night it is easier to talk…

* * *

Darcy was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even notice when the darkness fell. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Icy, sitting next to her sister.

"I summarize last days" replied golden-eyed.

"And how is it going?"

"Well…we were defeated by the Winx, _again_. We were send to prison, _again_. We escaped from prison, _again_. We made alliance with some man~"

"He's a triton" interjected Icy.

"~which will probably use us, _again_. And you fell in love with him, _again_." Finished witch of illusion "We should work on our own, just like we used to…" she added, but it was so quiet that her sister haven't heard it.

"The fact I was in love with Valtor doeasn't mean that I'm in love with Tritannus" replied white-haired with offended look on her face and crossed arms.

"Yeah, right. And I'm an angel with aureole hovering over my head" snorted Darcy.

"Come on, I'm just…pretending…"

"You don't sound convincing to me" murmured witch of illusion "Even if I wish it to be truth"

"He won't use us" said blue-eyed, staring ahead. "_We_ will use him" she added with a twinkle in her eye and sly grin "He's ambitious and naïve. He'll do everything I tell him"

"Compaired to Darkar and Valtor he seems to be more submissive, but…he is not evil. I mean, he is only mutated rebel and rejected son of king Neptune, which is obssesed with toxins"

"All the better, easier to manipulate him" replied witch of ice.

"That sounds covincing, but I don't believe you" golden-eyed smiled artificaly. Icy rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was ling or telling the truth. She always though that as witch of ice she should be cold, without feelings…and then Tritannus suddenly appears and makes her feel so confused…

"Do you remember when Stormy's father told us about Erin?" asked Darcy, breaking the silence "He said that when he was at Andros he gave it to someone who needed it more than him"

"You think…Tritannus has it?"

"He or his twin brother, Nereus. No other possibily." Darcy shrugged her shoulders "Lorcan was on the ceremony in underwater castle of king Neptune and if I remember correcly, Erin can be held only by male member of the royal family"

"Do you realize how powerfull sorce of power we are close to? We can't waste the chance like that"

"Worse if Nereus has this artifact…" There was a silence for a moment.

"We'll find better hideout when we get stronger" said blue-eyed, changing the subject.

"No need to…it's a great spot to watch the stars" said Darcy in a low voice and layed down on the grass, looking up at the night sky.

"Stars and Cloud Tower, huh?" said the leader. Golden-eyed closed her eyes.

"I wish to be as powerfull as we were when we got the Dragon Flame…" said Darcy in a dreamy voice. She shivered anxiously again. Icy pretended that she didn't notice it, but she was about to get know what is going on with her sister.

"It will happen soon again" whispered white-haired with mysterious smile…

* * *

"NO! I don't need a FISH! I need TOXINS!" roared Tritannus, rebuking beasts, which not so long ago was guardians of the prison of Andros. Red-eyed was furious. After the first fight against the Winx he wanted to destroy them once and for all. And to do that he needed power, toxic power. The fact that absorbing toxins was extremely painful, didn't count to him. He was afraid that Icy will leave if he will be to weak. Although, in his heart he hoped that blue-eyed witch really feels something to him…maybe, MAYBE even loves him…

Triton looked at his golden trident, containing one thing that he should give to a special person. That was the advice from the one who gave him this ornament…

* * *

Darcy was throwing in a sleep for half of night, not giving her sister to sleep, so Icy, to don't waste time, send spies to have a look at fairies and then she focused on her plan. After conversation with witch of darkness she had to modify it. Erin is source of magic, powerful enough for long time of using it, so the Trix wouldn't have to rely on Tritannus and his toxic force. By the night thinking she realized what she really want to: victory. Just victory. She wanted to feel like she felt in Cloud Tower. Already at the first year she could see the fear in the eyes of the other students and sometimes even the teachers. Power. Icy wanted to have it back. She wanted to feel the power of the Dragon Flame pulsating in her veins again…

Implementation of this plan will last long and it won't be easy, thought blue-eyed, but when it'll fulfill, I guarantee, Bloom will regret every single humiliation of me and my sisters. And Darcy will stop acting like a fairy, I hope…anyway, I know one thing for sure: no one can ever push us around without punishment for that!

"Icy" the woman heard man's voice calling her name. She recognized the owner.

"Tritannus" she said with gentle smile, sitting by the shore.

"We hadn't a chance to talk, yesterday" said triton. His reflection was visible at the lake's surface. He was still mutated after visiting Earth. "I didn't even thank you for getting the toxins for me"

"Don't bother" replied Icy, staring at Tritannus' spectre "The most important thing is that you finally met our beloved fairies"

"The Winx" said red-eyed with disgust. One fight against the fairies and he hates them already, excellent, Icy smiled to herself in thoughts. Her plan was working better than she expected."I promise you, Icy, we will beat those fairies!"

"I guess you have forgotten that compared to their new transformation, our powers are too weak" interjected Darcy, rubbing her eyes. "It is called Believix or something like that" she added, yawning and sitting next to the leader.

"Believix is inferior underwater, fairies can barely move their wings" said triton, not hiding contentment because of that fact.

"This is giving us an advantage only in underwater fights" noticed golden-eyed.

"What is going on?" asked sleepy voice, belonging to Stormy.

"Aisha is your cousin, right?" asked Icy, ignoring her sister. Tritannus nodded. "It is also an advantage…" witch of ice fell in thoughs.

"All right, but what with us? We need more energy. We are keep losing because we are too weak" said Darcy. Triton frowned. It wasn't hard to guess that he and Icy's sisters don't like each other, not to say hate.

"I will make you strong, then" he said, looking at Icy. She was deep in her thoughts, but she seemed to know what was going on. Black bird – half eagle, half raven - landed on her shoulder. His eyes glowed with red, he released a strange sound and then he fly away. White-haired's eyes went wide and sly smile appeared on her face.

"perfectly" said the women and looked at mutated merman. "My little spy told me that the Winx are back at Alfea" explained blue-eyed.

"probably, they want to know how to fight with us" snorted Darcy.

"Our hideout is located pretty close to each of the schools, we could try to pay them back" proposed turquoise-eyed.

"You won't just try. This time I will make you strong enough to win with the fairies!" said Tritannus, getting attention of the witches. He raised his trident and in the next second the Trix was surrounded by toxic fumes, which penetrated into their bodies. The witches became stonger in few moments. Each of them had insane smile on face.

"Let's go, sisters" ordered Icy and the Trix moved into the forest.

* * *

"Visiting Alfea's archive will be perfect occasion to pay back! We will beat those fairies!" cheered turquoise-eyed.

"Don't get too excited, Stormy. Today, we won't fight to win" replied the leader.

"W-what? Why?" asked Stormy, disappointed tone.

"I am sure that somewhere in the Alfea's archive is the thing I'm looking for a long time" said blue-eyed.

"And we're going only for that thing?" groaned wind queen, tripping over her own feet.

"Yes" white-haired shrugged her shoulders "Darcy, you will find a book for me"

"During the fight?" asked golden-eyed, looking back where her younger sister was picking up from the ground.

"Stormy will create some chaos to divert attention from you"

"I always wondered when you are finding time to invent these plans" said turquoise-eyed, running up to her sisters.

"At night. Darcy is not letting me sleep" murmured Icy, throwing a critical glance at witch of illusion.

"I am not letting you sleep?!" asked appalled dark-haired.

"And maybe it's Stormy who is throwing in a sleep as if she has forty degrees fever?!" replied blue-eyed, mocking Darcy.

"I'm not throwing in a sleep" said golden-eyed, offended tone. Icy rolled her eyes and said.

"Enough talking. Alfea is in front of us. Let's do it, sisters"

* * *

Winx entered magical archive.

"It's so many books here. We'll never find the one, which describes Sirenix" groaned Stella, looking with fear at tousands of books on the shelves.

"Let's start looking uder "S" for "Sirenix"" proposed Aisha and after that she and Musa got on the platform, which raised them up.

"Special book should be in a special place" noticed Bloom, using second platform.

"Scan launched" said tecna, turning on one of her gadgets. "Ready" she added after a while "Analysis should reveal the location of the Sirenix book"

"Let's hope so" said Flora.

Suddenly few lightnings struck, appeared dark smoke and someone whom fairies didn't want to see right now.

"The Trix" snapped Bloom, clenching her fists.

"Hello, Winx" said Icy with a cunning smile, equalizing with Bloom. Witch attacked and the redhead almost fell from the platform.

"Did you miss us?" laughed Darcy flyin around Flora, Stella and Tecna. Sky launched his sword and protected from ice spikes which Icy decided to send in his direction. Stormy formed large energy ball and pushed away three fairies with it. Two specialists more and fairy with pale pink hair entered archive. Darcy lurked behind them.

"Well, well. We'll have more fun." Sneered wind queen and a moment later her sister stunned one of the newcomers. Flora and Crystal helped Helia to get out of archive.

"Winx, transform!" shouted Bloom "Magic Winx, Believix!"

Icy looked at witch of darkness. Darcy signaled that she's located the book. Trix's leader smiled to herself. In the meantime fairies ended transformation.

"Fire Arrow!" shouted Bloom.

"Morphix Wave!" Aisha joined the attack on Icy.

"Still the same spells?" laughed witch, defending herself and then counterattacking. Fairies managed to avoid spell at the last moment.

"It seems that the Trix has some new tricks" exclaimed Sky.

"They are stronger" Bloom frowned. In the meantime Tecna throw a spell in Darcy's direction, but the witch eluded it deftly.

"Solar Storm!" Stella directed to the same enemy. Darcy hit the shelf, but nothing special has happened to her. She endowed fairy of sun with triumphant grin.

"That's not right!" protested Stella, but in the next moment she, Brandon and Tecna were hit by Stormy's spell. That was the time Icy was waiting for.

"Stormy, now!" ordered Trix's leader. The youngest sister started creating chaos. First she threw a pile of books in Tecna and Brandon and then she created a dragon from the same pile. Monster attacked Musa and when she was beaten to the ground, dragon took care of next fairy.

Aisha was flying all over the archive, avoiding dragon's strikes. With a corner of her eye she saw Icy attacking Bloom again and Darcy hypnotizing fairy of sun. To free Stella she had to hit the witch somehow. She flew down as fast as she could, knowing that dragon will do the same. When she was very close to Darcy, she immediately changed direction of her fly and escaped. The monster had no chance to slow down and fell into the witch of illusion, knocking her off her feet.

"Are you alive?" asked worried Stormy, flying down to her sister.

"I do, but your dragon~" golden-eyed pointed at Aisha which just destroyed wind queen's creature.

"We are losing" saddened turquoise-eyed, helping her sister get up.

"We didn't come to win today" reminded Darcy.

"Techno-shock!" Tecna send a spell in the direction of the witches.

"Wind Shield!" shouted Stormy, defending them both from attack.

"pretty good" praised her Darcy to cheer her up. The younger sister smiled gratefully. She didn't think that it's a bad thing for dark-haired witch to be optimist.

"Morphix!" shouted Aisha, in another part of the archive, surrounding witch of ice by a Morphix bubble. It was easy for Icy to break it with ice skewers which was next shot out in every direction. Few of them hit redhead. Bloom fell on one of undamaged platforms.

"I can't wait forward to the day I will destroy you, Bloom" said Icy, landing in front of fairy

"I can promise you that someday I'll reap the power out of you and the Dragon Flame will be mine once again" she added with a sly smile, creating an energy ball from ice and toxins. She noticed Sky climbing up to protect his girlfriend. "But it is not today" she turned around and hit the specialist with a spell.

"Sky, no!" cried Bloom watching with fear as Sky is hitting the ground. Fairy stood face to face with a witch.

"I hate you, Icy!" growled redhead with tears in the eyes, barely stopping herself from slapping white-haired in the face.

"Mutually, Bloom" replied Icy with vicious smile and then she joined her sisters, floating at the top of archive.

"What is going on in here?!" shouted indignant voice of Alfea's principal whom just entered in the room.

"Griselda and Faragonda" winced Stormy.

"You've got the book?" asked Icy. Darcy nodded "Then we're out of here, sisters…"

* * *

**I'm sorry if my english is bad. I'm using my brain and online translator to translate it from polish to english, but I'm not sure if everything is written correctly.**

**Oh, and I'm not really good at describing fight scenes, sorry :c**


End file.
